Viewed in terms of energy saving, automobiles require high fuel efficiency to achieve and this need has served to focus attention on electric vehicle driven by a (electric) motor and hybrid electric vehicles driven by a combination of engine and (electric) motor. However driving and regulating the large-capacity on-board motors in automobiles by direct current (DC) voltage from a battery is difficult. This situation makes use of a power converter utilizing power semiconductor chip switching indispensable for boosting the direct current voltage and also for alternating current (AC) regulation. The power semiconductor chips utilized for these tasks emit vast quantities of heat when power is supplied and so require high heat dissipating performance.
The patent document 1 discloses a semiconductor device capable of cooling from both sides of the power semiconductor chip.
The technology in patent document 1 discloses a structure for insertion of a spacer and a securing a space for that spacer in order attain a dielectric capable of withstanding voltages at an electrical coupling utilizing a metal wire to a control electrode mounted separately from the main electrode, when electrically coupling a main electrode mounted over the surface of the power semiconductor chip.
However, the heat dissipating efficiency of the power semiconductor chip will vary according to how the spacer or the lead frame, convey the heat emitted from the power semiconductor chip. Moreover ensuring the withstand voltage of the metal wire must be considered when fabricating the spacer or the lead frame.